Indiscretion
by Albukirky
Summary: Theirs was a secret relationship threatened apart by a sudden appearance of an unknown force. Sebastian x William because it's fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Indiscretion**

**Sebastian x William for no other reason other than because I think they're explosively hot together. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

It was a dark night, even for a place with a reputation like London. The streets were empty and footsteps sounded ominously loud in the frigid air. There was no light save for the dim glow of candles peeking through windows. The tall man, attired in a formal black suit and tie walked alone. With him he carried along a curious item which looked like a pole with a red clipper attached to one end.

It was an odd thing for a respectable looking man like him to carry. Such a strange accroutement would bring suspicion. Fortunately, the cold night air ensured that no one was around to point that fact out. William hastened his steps. He was not scared, not really. From his experience as a death god, he had seen far worse moments than nights like these but he was already late and did not wish to tarry further.

He paused a moment when he thought he heard echoing footsteps behind him. But the streets were empty and no soul (pardon the pun) was in sight. Finally, he arrived at his destination. As he fished for his keys, he caught sudden movements out of the corner of his eyes. He _was _expecting someone tonight, but it was better to be safe than sorry. As a shadow seperated itself from the darkness, William made his move.

A moment later, a demon was grinning broadly at him, its eyes glowing red in the dark; William's scythe at its throat.

"You're late."

The words were spoken in teasing and William relaxed.

"Work goes into overtime again," he explained. "As per usual."

The knowing smirk was in place; mocking and intriguing all at the same time.

"Ah, what would they do without you."

"Said the pot," William scoffed. "Like that master of yours is capable of doing anything for himself."

The demon's smirk, if possible only grew. His eyes glittered almost menacingly as he closed the distance between them.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Honestly," William scoffed again. "Not in the slightest."

"Indeed," Sebastian purred as he pulled the other man into a kiss.

A growl emitted from Sebastian's lips when he was roughly pushed away. "Not here," William hissed, as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. He pulled the angry demon towards him and they both disappeared into the darkness. The heavy oak door creaked to a close and clicked ominously into place.

* * *

"Demon?" he called cautiously, "Sebastian?"

There was no answer. One moment, William was holding onto Sebastian's sleeves and the next, the demon had vanished. He didn't like it because his instincts told him that something was amiss. The air in the house felt stale. There was something not quiet right with the 'feel' of it, in William's opinion, for the lack of better description and it didn't sit well with him. He should know, he'd lived in this house for over a century...

A hot breath on his neck sent shivers down William's spine. He whipped around, scythe ever ready. A moment later, the darkened room was bathed in a soft glow of candles. Sebastian was holding a candlelabra in one hand and that insufferable smirk on his face. Again with William's scythe pointing mere inches from his neck.

"Don't you ever put that down?" Sebastian's voice was dripping with pure amusement. "Careful, one might think that you wish me dead."

Some days, William really did wish for the demon to be gone from his life. What they meant or didn't mean to each other – they have never spoken of it – only acted upon, was sacrilege. For both sides. And yet, here he was still playing with fire. Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he lowered the scythe.

"What do you think you're doing?" he retorted.

"It was too dark," came the smug reply. "So apparently I kindled us a little light."

William scowled. "As if darkness would hinder a demon like yourself."

"No, but I'm a considerate lover," Sebastian said simply implying that William was fallible in the dark.

The shinigami would have wiped that condescending smile off the demon's face, but there were other matters to attend to.

"Did you sense anything just now?"

Sebastian straightened. "What do you mean?"

William pushed his glasses up as he tried to recall the feeling he had experienced earlier before Sebastian's interruption. What ever it was, it had passed. Or merely conjured up by his over-worked mind. He decided to dismiss it.

"It's nothing – probably just my imagination," he said.

"Oh," was the exclamation point and William frowned in anticipation at the demon's amused tone of voice, "you actually have an imagination?"

That earned Sebastian a deadly glare from the death god. William knew that it was supposed to be a jibe and that teasing was common in their strange 'interaction' with each other. But long hours at work were beginning to take its toll. He has had enough of cheek for the day. "Enough!" William stated, glaring at the only recipient of the order. Without another word, he turned to leave.

But Sebastian was not an easily intimidated subordinate at the headquarters and the demon did not leave his post at the mansion only to return unfulfield. Expert hand grabbed at William's wrist preventing him from leaving. It was very reminiscent of the exact stance they shared in the circus where all this had started. Different times albeit almost similar circumstances.

"Release me," William commanded coldly. However, the order produced the opposite effect as the grip on his wrist tightened painfully.

"Hold," Sebastian's voice was now serious, "I know what you are talking about."

That got the death god's attention. William turned to face Sebastian, his green eyes bright and inquisitive against the illuminating candle light. Without another word, William led the way to his main study. Once inside, Sebastian, ever the efficient butler, ignited the fireplace. The flames casted the oak pannelled walls with dancing lights. William walked up to a side table where a bottle of Scotch stood. He pried open the drawers and produced two shot glasses and poured the amber liquid for both of them.

He strolled over to where Sebastian had settled himself on an armchair and handed the glass over. The demon took it without question. William took a seat on the opposite armchair.

"Tell me." the shinigami instructed.

"I caught a strange scent as soon as I was inside. I went after it until I lost it at the library. I tried searching around but there was nothing. After that I came back with the candles."

"What do you think was it?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, his profile bathed in an orange glow of the fire. "I don't know," he admitted, "it had seemed very animalistic but not the kind I have ever encountered."

"Some sort of an animal, do you think?" William asked sceptically. He, himself should have been able to differentiate between the stench of human, animals and spirit. "Or was it a demon?" he added purposely.

If there was any insinuation intended, it was duly ignored. The demon shook his head 'no'. "It feels more like what humans would term 'ghost' for lack of a better word. Indeed it was a strange creature. The energy it emitted was unlike anything I have ever encountered. If it was a mere demon, William, without a doubt you would have been able to detect it yourself." Sebastian paused taking a sip.

William swirled the glass thoughtfully. "I thought there was something odd about the place."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. I don't think you should be alarmed just yet."

The shinigami eyed the man sitting across from him critically. They were lovers – of sorts – but should he really trusts Sebastian completely, William wondered. After all, the other man was a demon and no matter what, they were not trustworthy creatures. Perhaps Sebastian himself had set the creature or whatever it was up, to rile him? Just for a laugh. Yes, Sebastian was _definitely_ capable of that.

Sebastian caught his eyes and held the look. "You doubted me, William."

What an incredibly astute observation. William neither flinched nor try to change the subject, though. "You know I don't trust demons like yourself," he paused. "Not completely, anyway."

Sebastian smiled and took a leisurely sip from his glass. "I find that comment a bit rich coming from you."

"Says the demon who finds himself away from his _beloved_ master's care and in the house of a death god," William responded tiredly. "If you find my company despicable then why don't you leave already."

Before the sentence was finished, Sebastian was suddenly looming over the seated death god, hands heavy on William's shoulders preventing the latter from moving away. He brought their faces close together. Breath mingled and misted in the darkening room. The fire needed kindling but neither occupants moved. Red glowing eyes stared into a pair of deep green ones and suddenly the tension between them had been replaced by something entirely different.

It was William's turn to smirk. That trick always worked like a charm.

Sebastian's hold faltered for a moment and William took the opportunity to pull the demon into a kiss.

The mystery was forgotten. At least for the moment.

**To be continued**

**Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Indiscretion_**

**_Sebastian x William. Yaoi = Male x Male love. Do not proceed further if such things are not to your liking._**

**_Warning: Rated MA. You know who you are so choose your poison accordingly!_**

**_I would just like to shout out a HUGE thank you to the reviewers from the first chapter! I'm glad that there are people who liked it and that spurred me to continue. Your reviews meant so much to me. I hope I don't disappoint you! _**

**_I wrote this chapter in an attempt to explore and explain the history of their relationship. I thought it was necessary for the development of the story that I included the backstory to the pair's relationship. Obviously some scenes are easily recognisable as they are based on the manga. I'll be honest and say it now: the chapter is rather wordy and somewhat descriptive with little dialogue. (Yeah, I'm letting my inner – delusional - JRR Tolkien out to play). Told from both Sebastian and William point of views._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter II:_**

"Perhaps this is not such a good idea after all..."

Hot and cold. That was Sebastian's innermost thoughts regarding William. One moment, the grim reaper was initiative, willing and the next...this. Not for the first time too and Sebastian did anticipate it based on William's abnormally high level of irritation today. This new development was decidedly troublesome. Because Sebastian _really _didn't travel all the way here to leave unsatisfied. And there is no way in_ hell_, is he going to be considerate.

_Not a chance_.

"Still stoic as ever," Sebastian commented at William's silence. "Guilty conscience," the demon continued, guessing rightly, "isn't it a little bit too late for you to be having them now?"

William remained as unmoved as ever. There was a flash of red in the demon's eyes and then, "Admit it, you want me, let's get this over with."

In response, William only snorted derisively.

"You are certainly full of yourself, aren't you, demon? What makes you think I give a damn about you."

The smile on that devious face widened, even as a thumb and forefinger tipped William's chin up.

"And you hadn't change…still as prissy as ever, but I like that…"

He leaned in, resuming the interrupted kiss, his mouth pressed harder over William's – his tongue slipped into the warm mouth that tasted of top quality scotch. Delicious.

Soon they had found themselves in the bedroom and Sebastian – not one hell of a butler for nothing – had settled the candles away and within moments had William in his arms again, doing what he had intended to do from the moment he arrived. Namely divesting the shinigami off his clothing and fucking him senseless.

* * *

He was banged roughly against the wall with no consideration from his part, not that William was complaining. William grabbed Sebastian's hair roughly in retaliation with one hand as the other worked at removing the demon's vest. In return, Sebastian was loosening William's tie. He threw it away earning him a glare from the owner but no verbal protest was forthcoming and proceeded to unbutton the white shirt.

Desire thrummed and flowed through the strong and sinewy bodies.

'_This is more like it_,' Sebastian mused.

"Consider this a part of your therapy, William," Sebastian murmured , discarding his own shirt on the wooden floor. "I'm doing you a favor." It was a little inside joke (if one could call it that) between them. Sebastian had long called William a tight, pompous ass – for very good reasons.

The room was as Sebastian remembered it. It was large, with a dark mahogany bed at its center, wardrobe made of the same dark wood – leading to a spacious bathroom. High Georgian windows were shrouded with thick black curtains. But for the candles which casted the room with an eerie glow, there was no other light in the room. The room was clean, neat, ordered and gloomy. Like William himself. But Sebastian had never been here to ponder the tasteful yet stark decorations. Between the both of them, the pristine room would most likely be turned upside down by dawn.

Sebastian's hands slipped down to William's trousers. Nimble fingers undid the belt and the buttons quickly and when the fingers came back to undo the zipper - William squirmed reflexively.

"What's wrong, Will?" Sebastian purred, tone teasing. "Stay still, it's only just begun."

William's response was predictably sharp. "Don't call me that," he hissed. "And don't order me around."

Nevertheless, in his current wanton position the effect was almost negligieble. Sebastian's hands were roaming into his loosened pants, grabbing and stroking as he went, a knee wedged in between the death god's legs. William bit hard on his lower lip, preventing gasps from escaping. But his devious lover had other ideas. Without warning, fingers entered him. A ragged gasp escaped from William's lips unbidden. The intimate pain made him cringe. Sebastian chuckled appreciatively.

"Haven't I told you before that you have a lovely voice, William?"*** He pushed his fingers deeper. "It would be a shame to hide it."

"You bastard," William gritted out even as he moaned at the penetration.

"I am that, of course, that's why you want me."

William wasn't given the opportunity to answer. The initial burn of the touch had hurt, but now it was gradually turning into something delicious. The touch of those probing fingers were simultaneously intoxicating and torturous – a sensation that was uncoiling from his groin up to his belly and to his throat.

He could almost taste it. That sweet-bitter masculine scent that belonged to only Sebastian. It pulled from him the vivid memories of that night – their first time – at the circus. Except now, the recollections weren't frightening or disgusting any longer. Instead, it enthralled him, and filled him with a want that he hadn't known he was capable of. And that very aspect repulsed him. He _couldn't – shouldn't – desire Sebastian_ that way. _No_.

"Stop, I don't – " William started to say, pushing against the warm body embracing him. His protests, feeble as it was, was duly ignored.

"It's too late for that too, don't you think so?" Sebastian said. The words were simultaneously mocking and sympathetic, if there ever was such an odd combination.

As suddenly as they had invaded, the invading fingers left him, leaving behind a curious kind of soreness. The knee which was straddling him upright was removed, making William stumble at the lost of support. He nearly sank to his knees. '_Disgraceful_,' the treacherous thought entered his mind for a second. But he held his ground, the pads of his fingers clenched as hard as they could onto the smooth surface of the oak-panelled wall.

"Take off all of your clothes," Sebastian said to his lover, leaning away to give William the needed space. The death god was a tad touchier today and he knew that in order to achieve what he came here for, he should't continue to push. He needed to play his cards right and he'll have his just desserts. He couldn't fight a smirk as he watched the erotic display in front of him.

Protests rose onto William's lips at the obvious command, but he swallowed the biting words as he removed the remaining garments off him. By the love of heaven, he wanted this, and he hated himself for wanting it. William shook his head. He could feel lusty demonic eyes watching him and could not help but shiver in anticipation. He was indeed a lost man. Slowly, he removed his glasses and placed it safely atop the bedside table. Without being told, he slowly climbed onto the waiting bed. _Well_, William figured,_ two could play at this_ _game_. He would make the demon wait.

He lay himself on the middle of the bed. Aware of the appreciative audience, he spread his ankles and began stroking himself in slow, steady motion. He kept his eyes locked on the equally heated eyes of his lover, never mind that his vision was very much impaired without the glasses. It was a challenging gaze, and William knew that Sebastian knew it too.

Soon the sensation of his own touches became too much. William's cheeks were hot and he was already panting. With half mast eyes he sensed Sebastian approaching. There was a dip on the mattress. "Tease," Sebastian said breathing in William's ear. And when he placed a hand on William's bare hip, the death god couldn't help but flinch. "Can't let you have all the fun, can we?"

The ridiculous question was said with a customary chuckle. William was too far gone to notice. Sebastian's hand explored the slope of William's spine. He slowly moved his hand from the base of the spine upwards to William's neck, illiciting a breathy sigh from the man. Sebastian claimed the parted lips and suck at it hungrily, tongues clashing for dominance. Releasing the kiss Sebastian continued his exploration downwards, kissing and licking as he went.

Slap! The sudden spank to his buttock was more startling than it was hurtful. William gasped. Where he was struck, the spot had turned hot. Sebastian kneaded the warm flesh roughly in one hand. A glare was not enough to stop the demon from his cheeky play. Two fingers slipped into William again but this time, it had hurt less and it went in easier.

Before William could voice his protests, the fingers inside him curled at an angle. William's eyes widened. "Ungh," he let out a strangled cry. Sebastian merely laughed. "I've found your pleasure spot, haven't I now, love?" Sebastian said, pressing over the same spot again. "Don't call me that," William panted out roughly only to have the same delicious sensation wash over him again. William's body jolted, in an unvoiced answer. "Sebastian felt his reserve dissolving at the sight. "I'm going to enter, Will."

William's fingers tightened on the shoulders he was already clutching as Sebastian penetrated him. And then Sebastian began to move. The rubbing inside him was hard, rough. The rocking of the hot, hard body above him making William lose whatever inhibitions he still possessed. Pleasure and pain mingled. William felt long fingers, wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

Spots danced across his vision. He was close now.

* * *

When it was over, both men lay on the ruined covers, warm and incredibly sated. Sebastian chuckled appreciatively when William allowed a breathy gasp to pass kiss swollen lips, as he lazily stroke the death god's bare back. Their love-making had accumulated to have become a sort of frenzy. He loved, relished actually, watching the normally tightly controlled facade stripped away in moments of pure unadulterated lust.

Ah, it was such a delight to be able to break, to crush that tightly reined body and make it bend, make it submit to his whims. He was a demon after all. Sebastian smirked at the cheesiness of the statement. Oh well, he thought languidly, a satisfied grin on his face, as he dipped his head to claim William's exposed neck.

_I win._

* * *

It's a complicated thing.

Sebastian had heard this phrase often enough in the duration of his long life. The word 'complicated' was a little cliché in his opinion. Yet, complicated does not even begin to describe the situation they both are in. The tryst – which neither had wanted - was getting to be a little out of control for the both of his liking. For one thing, it was not easy for Sebastian to leave his post at the mansion – Ciel sometimes needed him to stand watch when he was in bed – more often than not. He was lucky that today was such a hectic day for the young master that he had succumbed to sleep without the need of an intervention.

_Troublesome_.

Sebastian did not particularly liked the arrangement, but an order was an order and the contract made it a binding one. It really didn't help matters that the only time William was _ever_ available was during the night. That damn grim reaper worked overtime (like tonight) as if it was going out of style and refused to relent when asked to reduce his working days (and hours).

'So that demons like you could have a rampage when I am not around?' Not a chance,' was the exact words William had scoffed at him when he had suggested it. Sebastian had responded accordingly, of course. Predictably, that led to a heated argument that had culminated to a satisfyingly rough love-making.

Nevertheless, the whole 'secret relationship' part was beginning to cramp Sebastian's life, even all-capable demon that he was. Sebastian didn't even know when he had been reduced to such a pathetically yearning lover boy (disgusting, he thought). It was very unbecoming of a demon.

Sex was never an issue in the beginning when he had ensnared the contract from his young master. Initially, Sebastian had been kept busy with everything related to the Phantomhive estate. He was in charge of everything from seeing to Ciel's daily personal needs to repair-work of the destroyed mansion. It was all in a day's work and Sebastian was content with serving the insufferable if it meant that in the end he would get his well-deserved feast.

Ah, yes, a promised of a grand feast was what attracted Sebastian to Ciel Phantomhive in the first place. The boy had palpable courage, defiance – oh youthful defiance – and a beautiful fire in that one soul packed in that tiny body that made Ciel's soul a potential delicacy such as Sebastian had not tasted for ages upon ages of his existence. For every demon, Ciel was perfection made flesh; within him burned a little spark of taint in the otherwise perfectly innocent soul; red and angry and eventually destructive.

The boy did not even flinch when the contract was offered to him; knew that he was signing his existence away to a demon. But he did not yield, not once and ah, when those blue eyes flashed at him in defiance Sebastian had branded him: mine. _This is going to be fun to watch'_, Sebastian decided then, grin widening in satisfaction. Corrupting a human soul had never been so exciting!

Nevertheless, he was a demon and he did need bodily sustenance to get him by. It wasn't food he yearned for – he had them in abundance, and demons do not rely on them – and blood, well, there are other resources for this and not just necessarily human. Animal blood would often suffice if he ever had the need for it and he had never truly feasted upon human blood ever since the contract was formed between him and the master.

It was only the little matter of physical stimulation and satisfaction that had eluded him ever since he signed himself on as a butler in this household. Being a demon, he was in all sense and purpose, sexual in nature. And sex was always a useful trick and through pleasures of the skin, he had attained various information for the purpose of his master's revenge. Although convenient, his conquests so far had been so easily attained. Frankly, it bored him.

He knew of the maid's infatuation with him, of course. It was impossible not to notice as it was obvious, as plain as plain. Even though Mey-Lin was useful when necessary, and seducing her was the equivalent to a piece of cake, Sebastian didn't think that sleeping around with the manor's help was a wise thing to do. Not that his Master would mind it, if done discreetly. But again, Sebastian was not too fond of easy prey. No, what he needed was a challenge.

After all, he didn't want commitment and by default sleeping with someone you literally see almost daily was the very definition of that. And for another, he also didn't believe that Mey-Lin or any of the other helpers excluding Tanaka-san were capable of something as delicate as discretion. No. It would add only to his headache and he preferred to keep to as little trouble as possible. Devious demon that he was, Sebastian kept well away from being embroiled in a complication.

_Famous last words._

* * *

The start to their history was an auspicious one.

Their unholy alliance had started rather spectacularly, if one considered the circumstances, on a dark, moonless London night. It was the typical – cliched - hate at first sight scenario for them both. Even now, despite their 'relationship', it was safe to assumed that they still carry some contempt toward each other. Nothing surprising really, considering the fact that neither both of them had wanted to be there that night. At all. Unfortunately, Grell Sutcliffe had caused trouble again. Routinely, William had been sent to pick after his rubbish again.

It was just par on course a normal work day for William.

Needless to say, William arrived just in time to save Grell from being sawed in half with his own deathscythe. _Honestly, what a disgrace._ If it wasn't due to the fact that the red-head's demise would lead to more paperwork than was already waiting for him, he would have waited patiently for the demon to finish with his job. Then that'll be one less nuisance to deal with and William was confident that he would have no trouble handling the demon himself afterwards.

But rules are rules. He was dispatched to the wretched place, at that wretched time (overtime again!), to deal with a wretched subordinate and fix the damage Grell's stupidity had brought. Meaning, as Grell's head of department, it was his _wretched_ duty to 'say sorry', clean up and make do. It was abominable.

William, as a rule, had a healthy dislike for demons in general. Obviously, it irritated him to no end that he had to apologise and bow to that infernal, soul-stealing and all-around bane of his eternal existence. Never mind the fact that Sebastian Michaelis (what kind of a name is that? William thinks) is, despite being a demon, extremely attractive.

_Disgusting_. And William could not decide whether he felt more disgusted with the demon or with himself for even thinking such treacherous thoughts.

Of course that idiotic thought (Attractive, him? A demon? Ridiculous!) went out the window when that damnable creature had flung Grell's deathscythe at him in an obvious attempt to maim him. Well, it was nothing William couldn't handle, of course. And it was worth it to see that almost there disappointment in his nemesis's eyes. Needless to say, he made Grell paid for it very dearly indeed.

* * *

When they had crossed path again at the circus, the feeling was mutual for the both of them: they hated each other with a passion. And that was what had doomed them.

William was already displeased enough as it was to have been sent for an undercover mission - alone. In a circus, no less – of all the ridiculous things. He had not bothered to hide who he was to the circus members; he had never believed there was ever a need to. And well, no one had ever taken him seriously before anyway (how many times had he been laughed at for announcing his occupation), except when they found out that he _really_ was death when they were about to die.

But that was beside the point. Almost immediately, William decided that life in a circus was not his cup of tea for several reasons. For one thing, these people are strange and crude, and all kinds of dirty that he would not even bother to elaborate on. Sharing a public bath and lavatory? Prospesterous! For another, as he stared at the ridiculous outfit they had given him, it was obvious to him that no one in this place possessed of any form of common sense whatsoever.

The hideous thing was yellow with red star pattern on it for good measure. Never in his life as a shinigami (and before, mind) had he worn such terrible colour combinations before. William had frowned upon the seamstress with the most increminating scowl that would have the shinigami in his department running in the opposite direction, but the woman had refused to be cowed.

"Would lighten you up good," she'd said grinning up to him with a rotten toothy grin (Oh hygiene, where art thou?). He had gritted his teeth then, donned the ugly thing and walked out amidst cheerful encouragement from the other circus people. Honestly, things he did for work. Not surprisingly, of course, he had prevailed over every single tests they could throw at him; there was obviously certain privileges of being a grim reaper.

From the mission reports that he was presented with, he knew that there will be a significant amount of deaths to happen in the area. His instructions were simple enough on paper. He was to monitor the area from possible demon interruptions until the time of reaping. The report had denoted that another personnel from the dispatch department will be sent on the day of the event itself to facilitate the reaping process.

William at least could heave a sigh of relief at the latter announcement. He was good at his job – certainly – but one shinigami attending at a collection of 20 or more souls alone was an impossible task, no matter how good someone was.

And then Murphy's Law arrived and decided to mess up his life;

When they had called him to be introduced to the newest members of the circus, it just _had_ to be them. The brat and his demon dog. "Wonderful," William had thought sourly. As if his errand was not complicated enough. This was just what he needed.

Honestly, this task was beginning to thaw completely at his already thinning patience.

* * *

To be completely fair, Sebastian could have rolled his eyes in exasperation. So, the 'incredible' new member of the circus who had joined only slightly earlier than them was a shinigami. _What an incredible coincidence._ And for the icing on the cake, it just had to be that particular shinigami hadn't it? The adjectives - pompous, arrogant, conceited and annoying were too kind to be used to describe the socially bereft man, in Sebastian's opinion. Like oil and fire, there were always the right amount of combustible possibilities with this man around.

_How terribly exciting._

The only consolation was the fact that Sebastian knew then, the moment he learned of William's involvement that there was truth in the information the young master had received from the Queen. There was indeed something important related to this circus. Important enough that a shinigami of William's stature had been sent to investigate. Nevertheless, knowing the fact didn't make making the second (forced) acquaintance with the bespectacle man any easier.

William was a menace, Sebastian had decided exasperatedly when the idiot announced that he was a death god to the circus residence. A gorgeous man, maybe, but still a menace nevertheless. Begrudgingly (and definitely against Sebastian's free will), the death god and himself had formed a truce about not hindering each other's tasked and it would have worked well too. Really, it would have been fine and they'd both be able to stay out of each other's throat as much as possible...

Until, for some unknown and mysterious reasons they were made to room together; it all went downhill from there. That one night had changed everything. Turned Sebastian's life upside down. And he did not meant for any of it to happen. It just did. As it was, he was frustrated, William was frustrated; they both had needed an outlet to let the steam out for a bit.

The only thing available to them was each other. And of course, as Sebastian figured, he needed the reason to leave and complete the job for Ciel and William was just in his way. He had to do it with this man because he had a duty to complete. Nothing special about it. Really. Do the deed, get the job done, end of story. Nothing new and nothing fancy, just a butler doing his job as the loyal servant he was.

Only if it wasn't the best love-making of Sebastian's long, long life. Rough, unrestrained and cruel – just the way he liked it. No. Just the way he desired it. When it was over, even then he had not wanted to leave. But he had a duty to fulfill and so had to. William kept to his words and allowed him to slip away. Curiously, William was sound asleep when he returned. Sebastian had expected the death god to be ill at ease, prowling around, waiting for his return.

Sebastian didn't know why he had felt disappointed that William didn't.

* * *

As for William, he was well aware of the order the demon had received from his spoilt master. He'd not about to let Sebastian roamed about as easily as that and so he had submitted his proposal.

"Show me pleasure, demon and I'll allow you access."

Bold, insane, stupid words that left his mouth shocked not just himself but his nemesis as well. For a moment he was completely sure that his unexpected proposal would disarm the demon enough to disagree.

William _knew_ he should have known better.

The demon recovered from his initial surprise very quickly, smiled that hated smile and proclaimed William's doom.

"As you wish."

* * *

Sebastian had left with his Master the very next day; mission accomplished. There was no fanfare, no symbolic gestures between William and himself when they met as he was leaving with Ciel. It was as if nothing had happened just a few hours before between them. And that was that. Sebastian didn't wish to dwell on any of it. From the looks of it, it seemed that William had decided upon the same as well. They are nemesis anyway. One night of intoxicating pleasure would not change anything.

But nevertheless something changed, when Sebastian soon learned that the desire for the man never went away.

* * *

Fate apparently had other plans for them.

They had meet again – this time completely by accident. Sebastian was running an errand for his Master who had suddenly developed an appetite over a particular fruit only available for a limited time and in limited quantity: mango. And they're not even fresh mangoes to begin with – they would not have survived the long journey to London from the exotic shores they originated – so have to be pickled. He had just been to the market to purchase several jars of them. Sebastian had stopped by a pastry shop for some additional purchases when he spotted an interesting sight. It was William in the same shop and he was buying... cupcakes, of all things.

How nice.

"I didn't know someone like you would have such, ah, exquisite taste."

The blasted scythe was thankfully not present at the time although Sebastian knew that if need be, the shinigami was able to summon it immediately.

"Demon," William observed not the least bit perturbed of the fact that he was caught buying such fancy (and utterly feminine) things like cupcakes. "Wandering around without your master again, I see. Soul hunting, perhaps?"

As usual his condescending tone revealed that he was itching for a fight despite the coldness of his reaction.

Sebastian grinned. "I told you I do not go for low quality fare. No, I was hunting for these," he procured the jars. "No need to create a scene," he added serenely as the passerbys and poor shop owner began giving both of them suspicious looks.

"Hmph," William huffed. "Honestly, can't trust you demons." he muttered to himself, walking away.

And Sebastian didn't know why he had done it, knew he shouldn't have – it must have been the cupcakes...

He followed the shinigami home.

That was the second time they shared together. In William's own bed no less. Sebastian didn't know why the shinigami had not killed him then or vice versa. Oh, yes, there was blood spilled that day – lots of blood and_ not_ from the scythe if the teeth marks and scratches he bore with him afterwards were evidence to that. But Sebastian had relished it, he knew that William, as scarred as he was after their amorous altercation, had felt the same.

When Sebastian had left William's house finally, he was nearly late at preparing dinner. He remembered telling himself very resolutely confident at the time:

_Never again._

* * *

Yet here he still was, in the arms of the man he truly despised. But he was free to be himself at least for moments such as this. William was waiting for him, eyes bright and piercing without the distraction of his glasses and Sebastian put all his thoughts aside. William was issuing a challenge of the promised pleasures. How was he supposed to say no to that?

There was nothing gentle about how they touch. It was hungry, needy, desperate. Lips, teeth and tongue fought for control and dominance and neither wanted to relinquished. It was exciting for Sebastian, this aggression, this strength, this challenge. He loved it, yearned for it, addicted to it; none of these new and strange for a demon, of course. Yet with William it had felt, different, not love exactly – no, but something incredibly tangible. Otherwise Sebastian would have never been caught in this web, and willingly too.

For William, it was a sort of sacred release, a perverted kind of contradiction from what he was expected to portray at work. Here in this room, on this bed, he could truly be whomever he really wished to be. It was a torment this double life he was leading but he was a man drowning and continuosly being pulled into the sea – and not even fighting against his inevitable doom.

* * *

Sebastian focused on the body beside him and a smile appeared again on his visage. William was deeply asleep; about the only time where Sebastian had the opportunity to see him utterly relax and peaceful. William was beautiful like this – and Sebastian was not ashamed to admit it to himself. His normally neatly combed hair was dishevelled and his long dark lashes fanned closed eyes that were always obscured by his glasses. Sebastian had never thought, ever, that he would get addicted to such a simple thing such as this.

Contract or no, his life revolves around the here and now and the man sharing this moment with him.

_It was indeed, very unbecoming of a demon. _

To be continued

**_Haven't lost anyone, have I? I admit this chapter is rather long and confusing (?). Anyway, hope you have enjoyed. Also, forgive me for the sub-par H-scenes – although I tried my best!_**

**_***Noriaki Sugiyama, William's Japanese seiyuu, sounds utterly hot in uke roles. He's brilliant as seme too but I truly love him as an uke – check out his blcd for samples! Although, obviously, in my personal opinion, both Sebastian and William take turns to top (^.^)_**

**_Now that the backstory is out of the way, expect the plot to roll in earnest! Drop me a line and tell me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
